The Ending
by Kick Caskett
Summary: 5th May 2014. 1883 days since they met. Neither of them ever thought it would end this way.


Dedication: To Yochabel and Sarah. Thank you… 'waiting patiently for them to reply with _always_'

* * *

Summary: 5th May 2014. 1883 days since they met. Neither of them ever thought it would end this way.

* * *

**Chapter One - The Beginning **

**5th May 2014 **

"1883 days ago she walked into that book party and hauled me away for questioning. The first words she ever spoke to me are still imprinted in my mind. '_Mr Castle? Detective Kate Beckett NYPD. We need to ask you a few questions about a murder that took place earlier tonight.'_ I didn't know it at the point, but that woman was going to change me and make me who I am today.

I could tell she was a fan of my work after about 2 minutes of my interrogation. I also knew she was the serious type. She wasn't the type of person I expected to become a homicide detective. She was an intelligent brunette with a smoking hot body. She certainly wasn't the type of person that would be interested in death. But she was interested in justice. That was what drove her: fighting for justice. There must've been something that made her become that way.

The writer in me wanted to know the story. The events that shaped that person into who they are today. After only half a day with her I concluded she wasn't broken, only damaged. Something must've happened to someone close to her many years ago. I mean, pretty girls become lawyers, not cops. She couldn't believe how well I could read her after only knowing of her existence for a mere few hours. She said '_Cute trick. Don't think you know me_.' I left it for now. I knew that what I had already said was enough.

The case wrapped up two days later. As the suspect was dragged away I stopped her in her tracks. She said 'W_ell guess this is it_.' I replied with '_It doesn't have to be.'_ That was not to be the end, not even close.

1876 days ago, we worked our first official case together with me shadowing her. She already was sick of me before it even started. But I knew she was the perfect muse for my new book series. A tough but savvy female detective. I knew I couldn't have found anyone better.

1875 days ago she told me that she was a one and done type of girl when it comes to marriage. Little did she know at the time, that only a few short years later, her statement would come true.

1874 days later we solved our first case. I had managed to get through my first case without being injured, shot or killed. Or course she replied with '_Yeah, well, maybe tomorrow.'_

1870 days ago I was first referred to as a consultant. It made me feel as though I was really part of their team now.

1869 days ago the writer in me got the better of me as I tried to listen into her conversation. Beckett well, being Beckett, twisted my ear for the first time in an attempt to get me away. I found it strangely arousing that a woman several inches shorter than me would have so much muscle.

1863 days ago I had had enough. I couldn't stand that coffee at the Precinct anymore. I decided to invest in a new espresso machine for the break room to make my days even more enjoyable. That machine would provide me countless foamy lattes on my best and worst days. She was adamant at first that she didn't need the machine, but I knew her all too well. She was a sure-fire coffee addict. Resistance was futile.

1862 days ago I gave Detective Beckett the first insight into the character that was based on her. I believe my exact description was '_She's going to be really smart, very savvy, haunting good looks, really good at her job and kind of slutty.'_

1861 days ago she would learn the name of the character that would change her life. Nikki Heat. She found the name not so amusing but from a writer's perspective, I had to think of the marketing opportunities. And the book titles. There was just so many I could choose from. I decided on that day that my first novel would be called '_Heat Wave_.'

1855 days ago we were in the car driving to interrogate a suspect. That's when I first noticed it. Her father's watch wrapped around her left wrist. The only reason I took any notice was because it didn't go with her outfit. The watch was thick and black and it wasn't something that she would wear. When I approached her about it later she revealed that it was her mother who was stabbed to death in an alley. The perpetrator was never caught and she couldn't stand the thought that the person responsible was still out there. That was what drove her to fight for justice.

1854 days ago was the first time we pretended we were married. She was obstinate against the whole situation of pretending. I knew I could read her like a book. She was scared that she might like it. That earned me a pretty intense glare following by 'T_hen if you and I are married, I want a divorce.'_

1853 days ago I asked one of her closest friends for his help. I wanted to see the case file on her mother's murder. He had one stipulation. That she could never find out that it was him that helped me. I never spoke a word.

1848 days ago I finally became an 'unofficial' police officer with my very own police vest. I figured if I'm going to be in these life or death situations, I need to be protected. But mine was custom made. It read _WRITER_. Of course when I showed Beckett she was not all too impressed.

1847 days ago we faced our first gun battle. My quick thinking and action saw me save her life with none other than a bottle of wine. That meant she owed me, and I intended to claim. She was to never, ever call me Kitten ever again.

1841 days ago I began to peel back the layers of the Beckett onion. I found out she read the '_New York review of Books_.'

1840 days ago I found her at the shooting range. Wanting to further investigate into the murder I convinced her that I needed help with my shooting. The gun discharged too soon, I stated the obvious '_shot too soon_.' Again I began to peel back layers as she replied with '_we could always just cuddle, Castle.'_ That earned a smile on her face. I could see that her life was so filled with darkness; happiness was not as common as you may think for a young detective with her whole life ahead of her. I managed to get her to agree that if I get one of the next shots on target, I would be given access. Of course she was a brilliant teacher and I was a fast learner. Turns out I actually have a better shot than her if you compare our targets from the range that day.

1834 days ago we played a little game of poker with all our friends. It came down to the two of us, neither one wanting to admit defeat. I folded and let her win, but this time only. For only a fair reason I guess. I wanted to see her face light up in the smile that she keeps hidden from the rest of the world. We had our rematch once the case wrapped up. I wanted to play strip poker but she suggested we play for a bag of gummy bears instead. I didn't mind too much though. It only took 3 more years till we would play once again. Needless to say we both won that night.

1827 days ago a tradition was born. I brought her a cup of coffee. But not just any coffee. Her order was a Grande skim latte with two pumps sugar-free vanilla. She never told me. I found out through my "research." On this day I found out she subscribed to my fan site, that confirmed what I already knew, she was a fan.

1826 days ago we found ourselves involved in a FBI investigation of a missing child. It was heart breaking to see the agony and pain of a father when he is faced with losing his baby girl. Luckily we found the young child. She ran towards the little girl, arms wide open. I knew it that moment, one day she would make a great mother. Sadly she never got the chance.

1820 days ago, I confronted her about her mother's case. She thusly informed me that if I went near the case, we were over. She told me that it took a year of therapy to realise that if she didn't let go, it would destroy her. It was a little too late though. I was already looking into what had happened. It was closed 13 years ago, one dead end after another. I had resources and there may have been avenues not explored yet due to lack of such resources. But she made it very clear; if I opened her mother's case, we were through. I don't regret my decision through. If I hadn't, she would have never gotten closure. But this day is what started the beginning of what one day would lead to the ending.

* * *

**Thoughts?**

**A/N: This story will be a total of 6 chapters long, and will all follow the same format. I hope to post them all very soon but bear with me. Thanks for reading xx**


End file.
